


Always Right There (When I Need Her)

by flickawhip



Series: Lacey Evans Imagines [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: You love hugging Lacey





	Always Right There (When I Need Her)

\- “Today sucks...”  
\- Before Lacey can finish her sentence  
\- You hug her  
\- You hug her hard  
\- She laughs slightly  
\- Startled but happy  
\- “What are you... Why...?”  
\- “I want to...”  
\- She laughs again  
\- “You can let go now...”  
\- You smirk  
\- Shake your head  
\- Pull her into the hug more  
\- Kiss her hairline  
\- “I’m staying here in this spot, whether you want me to or not.”  
\- She starts to protest  
\- Her words fading quickly  
\- “O...Okay...”  
\- She sighs slightly  
\- Relaxes into you  
\- Lets you stroke her hair  
\- Whispering warmth to her  
\- “Relax Lady, I got you...”  
\- “I’m fine... I was a Marine you know...”  
\- “Even Marines deserve hugs...”  
\- You mutter the words softly  
\- Continue stroking her hair  
\- Smiling when she nestles closer  
\- Sighing contentedly  
\- “Okay...”


End file.
